The present invention relates generally to the field of headrests, and in particular to a seat assembly with an integral head/neck rest within the seatback that can be configured to accommodate a variety of positions while in use and incorporated into the seatback when not in use.
Headrests adapted for vehicle seats are well known in the art. Such headrests were originally designed to provide support and comfort to a vehicle occupant. Vehicle seats have evolved through the years for additional functions. A principal function of a current vehicle seat headrest is to prevent the head of an occupant from moving rearward, relative to the torso of the occupant, in the event of a rear impact. Also, a headrest prevents the head of an occupant from moving in an undesirable way when the occupant falls back into the seat after being restrained by a seat belt and/or air bag following a front impact. Accordingly, automotive seatbacks and accompanying headrests have become taller to accommodate safety concerns and government regulations. See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,099 to Reikeras et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,421 to Gilson et al.
Unfortunately, many such seatback and headrest assemblies limit rearward occupants forward view, and forward occupants rearward view. Further, current assemblies have limited comfort and adjustment flexibility. These limitations are readily apparent to shorter vehicle occupants. Thus there is a desire and a need in the art to develop a vehicle seatback assembly that not only meets current safety concerns and government regulations, but also meets the vehicle occupant""s desire and expectations for comfort and adjustability.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an integral head/neck rest within its seatback that can be configured to accommodate a variety of positions while in use, and incorporated into the seatback when not in use.
In one embodiment, the seat assembly has a seatback attached to a lower seat having a support arch and an opening. A generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped head/neck rest is disposed within and pivotally attached to the seatback opening by a pair of mounting bars. The pivotal mount allows an open position for use and a closed position that is integral with the seatback.
In alternate embodiments, the mounting bars can be slidably mounted to the seatback and have locking mechanisms.
Other features are possible using the present invention. The seat can have an internal frame. The attachment between the lower seat and the seatback can be pivotal. The support arch can be made of tube steel and have padding. The pivotal attachment between the mounting bars and the head/neck rest can have a frictional engagement.